Broken Hearts, Broken Dreams and a Little Hope
by theSunlitEarth
Summary: Beat looked up at his friend and brother who had been stuck in prison for the past year. Oh ‘Retto,” he whispered, burying his face in Allegretto’s shirt. “This is all my fault.”
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hearts, Broken Dreams and a Little Hope**

Keys jangled against each other as one scraped through the lock of the large metal door. When the door was opened, the harsh, creaking noise of rusted hinges resounded through the dungeon.

The eighteen year old in the cell lifted his head, his dull eyes sparking with slight curiosity. His steely blue hair flopped over his eyes, and he blew it out of his face.

A guard stepped inside, a pair of handcuffs in one hand, a ring laden with keys in the other. He said nothing as he pulled the boy to his feet, yanked his arms together and secured the handcuffs. He pushed him from the cell roughly, not giving and explanation for the sudden change of scenery.

At the top of the stairs that led into the dungeon stood a tall man with silvery hair, beside him, a scared-looking boy of only ten years old.

The boy hesitated, then, without the permission he probably should have gotten, rushed down the stairs, flinging himself at the eighteen year old, trying desperately not to cry.

"Oh 'Retto," he whispered, burying his face in Allegretto's shirt. "This is all my fault."

Allegretto stared at him like he'd gone mad, then put his arms around Beat as best as he could while wearing handcuffs. "C'mon Beat," he said, trying to summon a positive demeanor for this boy, his friend and brother. "Of course it wasn't your fault. Not at all."

Beat lifted his face from Allegretto's shirt. "But-" he protested, but Allegretto cut him off before he could say anything more.

"No, Beat, this was not your fault."

Beat was about to speak once more, but this time was interrupted by the malicious looking man at the top of the stairs.

"Well, this is all very touching, but I'd prefer you not do this here." He descended the stairs slowly, keeping his gaze on Allegretto's face, a smirk stretched across his own. "I received a message a few days ago from Prince Crescendo. Well, actually, it was addressed to you, but, since you're here…"

Allegretto glared at the man. "You're going through my mail?"

The man stepped back, looking shocked. "No, of course not. This young man brought it over." He pointed a long, thin finger in Beat's direction.

Beat looked up at Allegretto, his face lighting up a little. "Crescendo invited us to a ball in Baroque."

Allegretto frowned. "Alright. What does this have to do with me? Because obviously I'm not going anywhere." He shook the handcuffs, looking pointedly at the silver-haired man, the warden.

"Yes, and that's what I said in my reply. However, Prince Crescendo insisted, saying that I was to let you come." The warden rolled his eyes, waving a hand dismissively. "Silly parties. Anyway, thank the Prince, boy, for the way too many days of freedom you've acquired. Of course there will be guards with you," he said in reply to the spark of hope that suddenly flared in Allegretto's eyes, which instantly went out at these words. "I can't have one of my only prisoners escaping." The warden descended a few more steps until he was standing face to face with Allegretto. Although the warden was no short man, Allegretto was taller, thus enabling them to face each other, even though Allegretto was standing a step lower.

"Do not try to escape," the warden whispered malevolently. "Because if you do, you can expect worse than you've had for the past year." The warden turned around, smirking again, and began up the stairs. The guard holding onto Allegretto followed, and Beat grasped a handful of Allegretto's shirt as they ascended the stairs.

At the top, Allegretto blinked in the sudden light. He hadn't seen the sun for a little more than a year.

The warden's office and the main room of the prison were deceptively well furnished and comfortable. Allegretto shook his head and spat on the floor angrily. The guard whacked him in the back of the head with his gun for being disrespectful, but the blow was not hard enough to knock him out. Allegretto winced and lifted his chained hands to his head.

The warden turned to a group of three guards who stood at attention against one of the walls in the room.

"This is your charge," he stated, pointing in Allegretto's direction. "Don't let him out of your sight, and feel free to take out any irritation you may have on him. Just don't hurt him too badly, the prince is expecting him to attend a ball, and if he doesn't, it will be on my shoulders. This will obviously not make me too happy, and I will have to behead which ever of you is responsible."

The warden tossed a chain and a lock to one of the guards. "Make sure you chain him up at night," he told them. "He may look like a kid, but he's strong and stealthy."

A smirk twisted Allegretto's features at these words.

The warden chose to ignore him. "Any questions? Good," he said before even giving a chance for anyone to ask something. "Now get out of here." He handed another one of the guards a large bag of food, then turned and began to his office.

"Hang on," Allegretto said, pushing away the guard who was beginning to drag him from the prison. "Don't the handcuffs come off?"

The warden glanced over his shoulder at him with indifference. "I suppose they can…I'd probably get a letter from Prince Crescendo concerning it if they didn't." He motioned to the guard, then retreated to his office.

The guard wordlessly released Allegretto from the handcuffs, then motioned for Allegretto and Beat to get out of the building. They complied readily.

Once outside, Allegretto took a deep breath, looking up at the clear blue sky. He glanced at Beat, then knelt down. "Get on."

Beat looked at him with confusion. "What?"

"Get up on my shoulders," Allegretto clarified.

Beat studied him for a moment, then smiled despite the sadness in his eyes, and climbed onto Allegretto's shoulders.

Allegretto stood, ignoring the guards who protested his actions, then began to walk briskly toward the city limits. Beat clung to him tightly, even managing to smile at some of the people they passed.

He heard their whispering though, about Allegretto and his imprisonment. Some people had supported it, shopkeepers mostly, and others had thought it unjust. Many people knew Allegretto and knew that all the things he had stolen had gone to a good cause, Beat had made sure they'd known.

But when Allegretto had begun stealing more than bread, things like jewelry, clothes, and even money, people had begun to question whether it was still for the orphans, or if he was becoming greedy, and taking it for himself.

There were rumors that he was in love with a princess and was stealing things for her, things that would impress her. Others claimed that they had seen him down by the docks, using the stolen goods to barter for passage to Baroque.

Beat knew that none of these things were true. However, even he didn't know what the stuff Allegretto had been stealing was for. Allegretto had never told him. It didn't go to the orphans, Beat knew that much, but he didn't think Allegretto would have selfish reasons for stealing people's valuables. At least, that was what he liked to believe. Maybe he would ask Allegretto later.

A few people came up to Allegretto, inquiring where he was going. Allegretto told them readily. But the conversations remained limited to a few words, and those conversations were also few. Most people turned away when they saw Allegretto. Allegretto pretended not to notice, but inside, he was aching as people whom he had known his whole life turned away from him like they had never known him.

Quickly they approached the docks. Allegretto looked up at Beat as they boarded a ship en route to Baroque. "Have you been eating enough?"

Beat glanced at the guards, who were a few meters behind, then shrugged. "I guess. Why would you ask that?"

"You're a lot lighter than I thought you'd be." Allegretto frowned. "You haven't had any food, have you?"

Beat shook his head reluctantly. "No. I didn't want to try and steal anything after what happened to you." Beat turned his face to look at the sky, which was framed by leaves.

"I'm sorry," Allegretto muttered.

Beat shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's not like you could do anything while you were in prison."

Allegretto sighed, not able to think of something to say. Ever since the end of their journey, things had been messed up. Everyone had split up. Polka had been dragged off to Baroque with Crescendo and Serenade to see if she had been healed, but not before making Allegretto promise that he would come see her soon. Andantino had returned to Forte, Viola with them. Salsa and March had taken a short cut back to Agogo Forest, leaving Allegretto and Beat alone to begin the long walk back to Ritardando. They didn't know where Frederic had gone.

Once they had gotten back, Allegretto had vowed to find a job so he could legitimately feed the orphans. In the meantime, he had had to steal. He'd gotten too full of himself and started trying to steal more valuable things than bread. His plan was to buy himself and Beat passage to Baroque where he could visit Polka and use the remainder of his loot to buy her a dress he had seen in the window of a shop when they had been there. His desires to get a job faded as he built up his confidence. But that had been knocked out of him, literally, when one of the people he had been trying to steal from caught him and knocked him out with something, he didn't remember what. Then he had been imprisoned, and had stayed that way until this moment. Beat hadn't visited him and Allegretto didn't blame him.

Allegretto set Beat down on the deck of the ship, then leaned against the railing, inhaling deeply. He had almost forgotten what the ocean smelled like. A small smile lifted his face, and he thought of Polka, hoping desperately that she'd be at this ball, and that she wouldn't be too mad at him for not coming to see her. He'd missed her so much; thoughts of her were what had kept him going for the past year.

He and Beat located two barrels near the rail and sat there the rest of the day. They answered each others questions, and Allegretto admitted his reasons for stealing what he did to Beat. The boy had been upset, but not unable to forgive his big brother. He had seen his reasoning, and knew how much he loved Polka. When night fell, the guards came over and the handcuffs were back on Allegretto's wrists. They dragged him down to one of the cabins and looped the chain the warden had given them through the handcuffs. It was then secured to the bed frame. Allegretto watched the process sadly, but said nothing as he leaned against the headboard. Beat curled up on the bed adjacent. Allegretto slept better that night than any in the past year, despite the chain and the handcuffs. He dreamed of the quest, the smells and the feel of the sea bringing out memories of monsters, fights, forests and castles that had long since been buried.

**Hey, if you read this far, I thank you *bows politely* So, I'm sorry if this is depressing, but I was feeling depressed and decided to take it out on Allegretto...sorry 'Retto, I really do love you. Partially I decided that there aren't enough Allegretto/Polka stories...so I wrote one :) Anyway, I have more where this came from, so review, and you'll get it...when I feel nice. Haha. **

**~theSunlitEarth  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! What's up people?? You know, it's funny...I had almost completely forgotten this story...I don't know how since I really like it, but whatever. I read it again the other day and realized that it really isn't that bad and that I should put up some more. So here it is :)**

After a week on the ship, they landed near Baroque. Only a few hours of walking was needed before they would arrive. The guards made those hours as painful for Allegretto as possible though. All of them had gotten sea sick and were taking out their frustration on Allegretto with frequent pushes and hits, mainly carried out with gun barrels. Beat had tried to protest, but Allegretto had shushed him, telling the younger boy that it didn't hurt, in efforts to protect him from the harsh guards.

The guards responded to these words by hitting harder and making them walk faster. Allegretto silently prayed that they'd get to Baroque quickly, and that the guards would suddenly contract pneumonia and all die. He felt as though he may collapse any moment, but knew he couldn't stop. That would be the death of him, he was sure.

For Allegretto, his prayer wasn't answered. The hours stretched out, but they finally made it to Baroque. They headed to the castle, people stopping to stare at them as they went past. They made quite a sight. A bruised and exhausted eighteen year old with a ten year old clinging to him tightly, as if to protect him from the four grumpy looking guards who followed.

At the castle doors, Allegretto informed them who he was, but he was admitted only after confirmation from the prince himself.

Crescendo, Allegretto and Beat walked together. When one of the guards had dared to prod Allegretto, Crescendo had whirled around and threatened to kick him out of the castle. The guard had stepped back, eyes wide.

Crescendo inquired after Allegretto's imprisonment and Allegretto readily told him, not wanting to come up with lies to tell his friend. Crescendo had frowned, not sure how to respond. Being the prince, soon to be king, of Baroque, he didn't agree with theft, but Allegretto was his friend, and had understandable reasons for his thievery. Crescendo had opted for a sympathetic murmur, then led Allegretto and Beat to the room they had used last time they had been there. Crescendo had informed the guards that they were not needed. They had protested for a while, but Crescendo had assured them that Allegretto would be watched. He found a maid that would locate some empty rooms for the guards.

Crescendo entered the room after the guards had left. Allegretto sat on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, looking distant. Beat had curled up on a couch, looking sadly at the table where he, Viola and Salsa had played cards.

Crescendo sighed. "Well, you two are certainly cheery."

Allegretto blinked, looking at him. "I'm sorry."

Crescendo smiled a little and sat on the bed opposite Allegretto's. "Promise me something."

Allegretto nodded. "Anything. I owe you for the chance to see the sun again, even if it's only for a little while."

"Don't try to escape. I'm not posting guards because I trust you. If you escape, it will be on my head."

Allegretto shook his head. "I wasn't going to try. I give up. I'm sick of running."

Crescendo studied him. "You certainly have changed…the Allegretto I know would have harassed me until he got a pardon."

"Well," Allegretto stared at the wall across from him. "I did things that I shouldn't have done, no matter what my reasons. Because of that, I put Beat in danger," he glanced at his friend, "and I don't want to do that. I deserve what I've gotten."

"Changed and matured," Crescendo murmured. "If you don't want a complete pardon, I could just have your sentence shortened."

Allegretto glanced at him. "That would be nice," he said quietly. "The warden in Ritardando is a bastard and everyone in that city hates me. I can't wait to get out of there."

Crescendo nodded, getting up. "Understandable, I guess." He began towards the door, "Polka's going to be at the ball, by the way." He smiled as Allegretto perked up a little. "Why don't you two get cleaned up? I'll have some food brought up, and there are clothes in the closet. Looks like you could use some food and something new to wear, both of you." He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Allegretto ran his hand over the stubble on his cheeks, then got off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and shave and change.

By the time he was done, he felt like a completely new man, despite the constant ache in his head and the black and blue marks all over his torso and face. He went over to Beat who was still on the couch, but was inhaling the food a maid had brought. He sat down beside him, picking up the tray of food that was meant for him, and began to eat it. He couldn't even remember a time when he had eaten something other than stale bread, water, a piece of meat and a piece of cheese.

Beat obviously felt the same, as he was done his meal in about six minutes. He then glanced at Allegretto, smiled a little, genuinely, then went to go shower and change.

After both had eaten and showered, they sat at the small table, playing with the cards that still sat there, feeling more like brothers than ever and enjoying the company that they knew was limited.

**Sorry the chapter's so short, but it's where the story divided nicely...I'll post some more some time in the near future, although this time I'd like more that one review, thank you very much angel-kamui**, **by the way**. **So please review, and keep reading!**

**~theSunlitEarth  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again :D Thanks so much to the, like, two people who reviewed my story. You guys are absolutely awesome! So here's the next chapter. Hope you like, and this time, everyone review please :)**

Allegretto adjusted the white shirt he had adorned for the ball. Crescendo had offered him complete ball attire, but Allegretto had declined, deciding to go through the closet in search of something simpler instead. He had come out with a white shirt, similar to the one he had worn on the quest, and some black pants.

He examined himself in the mirror, pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to make himself look decent in spite of the bruises.

Beat entered the bathroom, looking very handsome in the clothes he had found in the closet.

"'Retto, are you coming?"

Allegretto glanced over his shoulder, nodding. "Yeah, I'm just finishing up…why don't you head down? See if you can find Salsa or something."

Beat hesitated, then shook his head. "I'll wait for you." He returned to the main room, sitting on the couch and pulling his knees up to his chest to wait for Allegretto.

Allegretto returned his gaze to the mirror, wondering whether Polka would even remember him. If she didn't, he would simply kill himself. If she didn't remember him, or even if she did, but had already found someone else, he would have nothing left to live for. He was sure that Crescendo would take Beat in. Beat would be despondent, but he would eventually get over it.

Allegretto sighed, leaving the bathroom and going over to Beat. "We can go down now."

Beat leapt to his feet, clearly eager to go see Salsa and everyone else they had traveled with.

They left the room, heading down the massive flight of stairs. Allegretto noticed that as soon as they had reached the top of the stairs, the four guards assigned to him had begun to follow them. He chose to ignore their presence.

When they entered the main foyer of the castle, Allegretto could hear the sounds of people talking and music playing. He led Beat into the ballroom.

All around them were people drinking, talking, dancing, smiling, and laughing. The scene was familiar, but that didn't stop Allegretto's stomach from tying itself in knots. As glad as he was for the freedom, he didn't belong here. These people were all decent, high ranking individuals. They had a right to be here. Allegretto was only here because he had assisted the prince. He was no one special. He had no money or power or anything at all to his name. Just a hole in the ground in Ritardando.

But he pushed all those thoughts aside as he spotted a familiar red-head among the crowd. He looked down at Beat. "Salsa's over there," he said, gesturing in the girl's direction.

A smile broke out on Beat's face and he took off through the crowd, using his size to his advantage. He approached Salsa from behind, then tapped her shoulder. She whirled around and her eyes widened. She practically leapt at Beat, hugging him tightly.

Allegretto watched this with a smile on his face. At least Salsa had remembered Beat, but then, his appearance hadn't changed much. It was his confidence that had dropped dramatically since Allegretto's imprisonment.

Allegretto stuck to the edge of the crowd, leaning against the wall, scanning the room for his love. After at least ten minutes, he began to despair that she hadn't even shown up, despite Crescendo's assurances that she'd be there.

But then he caught sight of two faces that he would never forget; Viola and Falsetto. Standing with them was a young woman. Allegretto studied her for a long time, then realized that it was Polka. His eyes widened. She had changed from a shy and frail fourteen year old girl to a beautiful, confident young woman. Her hair was swept up and pinned delicately atop her head. Her ball gown was elegant and detailed, the red fabric mingling with white and darker shades of pink through the full skirt, the corset-like front and the deeply scooped back.

Allegretto felt like melting into a puddle right where he stood. How could he even speak to her? She was like a princess. He didn't deserve her, not in the least. He had thought so when he first met her, but now he knew that there was no way that he could ever be with her.

He was about to turn and leave the ballroom when Polka turned her head toward where he stood. She was smiling at something Viola had said, but the smile faded the minute she saw him. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with a gloved hand. She looked like she might cry.

Viola and Falsetto looked at her with concern, but didn't have a chance to ask what was wrong before Polka began to push through the crowd, toward Allegretto.

Allegretto stood against the wall, watching her. His first thought was that she had seen someone else, some other guy that she hadn't seen for a while. But when she kept her gaze focused on him like there was no one else in the room, he was sure she recognized him.

She pushed through the final few people between them, then ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could without strangling him.

Allegretto hesitated, then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and breathing in her scent. Oh, he had missed her.

She pulled away after a moment and studied his face. "It _is_ you…" she whispered.

Allegretto nodded. "Polka, I've missed you so much."

She nodded as well, tears coming to her eyes, and she reached up and kissed him.

Allegretto suddenly felt like everything that had been thrown off balance in the past two years had suddenly been realigned. He forgot about prison, the warden, the people whispering about him, he forgot it all. He closed his eyes and pretended like no one else was there but them.

They kissed for a very long time, neither caring about the people looking at them with annoyance or disgust. It didn't matter anymore.

Eventually Polka pulled away from him. She looked up into his eyes. "Where have you been `Retto? And what happened to your face?" she inquired, reaching up to lightly touch one of the bruises on his cheek.

Allegretto sighed. He had to tell her the truth or he'd never live with himself. He took her hand and began to lead her from the ballroom.

Polka followed curiously. She glanced over her shoulder, frowning when she noticed four large men, who were most definitely not there for the ball, following them. She picked up her pace a little, walking close to Allegretto.

"Who are they and why are they following us?" she asked him in a whisper, motioning towards the men.

"Guards," Allegretto said quietly as he pushed open the doors to the courtyard. He looked down at her and the sadness in his eyes overwhelmed her.

Polka frowned but didn't ask any more questions. She was always hit with emotion when she entered this courtyard. She remembered when, two years ago, in this very yard, Viola had taught her a love charm to use on Allegretto. Polka knew that it was fake, but that day had been special to her since.

Allegretto led her to the far end of the courtyard, as far away from the guards that stood by the door as he could. He sat down on the wrought iron bench that lay nestled between two large trees. The moon cast a silver light down on them.

Polka sat beside him, looking up at his face with worry and confusion. "Allegretto, what's wrong? Why didn't you come see me sooner? And what's with the guards?"

Allegretto didn't look at her. He looked straight ahead, tears threatening to blur his vision. "Polka, I…" he took a deep breath. "I got arrested."

Polka blinked. "What? Why?"

His head dropped onto his chest. "I stole stuff…expensive stuff." He exhaled. "I was going to use it to get Beat and I passage here so I could come see you. There was a dress too, a dress I wanted to buy you because I thought that it would look beautiful on you and you would like it and think maybe I was worth something after all. I should have gotten a job, but I was good at stealing stuff and I thought that once I got here I could get a job. But I got caught. Someone whacked me over the head with something. I've been in prison for the past year. That's why I didn't come see you. I wanted to, more than anything, but I couldn't." A single tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. He didn't turn to look at her, he was afraid that he would only find accusation in her eyes.

What she said next, though, surprised him.

"Allegretto, you're worth more to me than you know, no matter what you've done or where you live. I _love_ you, and that's never going to change." She shifted closer to him and reached up, laying a hand on his cheek gently.

Allegretto turned his head to look at her. "But I don't deserve you. I don't even deserve to be speaking to you. You're like a princess, and I…I'm nothing, nothing at all."

Polka shook her head. "No, Allegretto, you're not nothing. You're my heart and soul. I haven't gone a day without thinking of you. When you're gone, I feel so empty. You _own_ me, whether you like it or not."

Allegretto sighed. "I feel exactly the same way. I love you to death Polka. It's only because of you that I haven't killed myself yet. Since the end of our journey, things just went downhill so fast that I couldn't even stop to think about it. I just went with it all and look where I've ended up."

Polka looked at him sadly. She didn't say anything, simply pulled off her gloves and set them on the bench beside her. She lifted her hands to his face and set her fingertips on his various bruises. Her fingers glowed a soft orange and the bruises faded.

Allegretto looked at her. "You still have magic? Didn't it…?"

Polka shook her head. "No. I may not be in danger of dying anymore, but somehow I retained this magic. It's not as powerful as it once was, but it does the job. Is that all of them?"

Allegretto hesitated, then shook his head. "No. There are more."

"Well, then, show me," Polka insisted, smiling a little.

Allegretto looked at her, then pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it on the ground in front of him.

Polka's eyes widened at the sight of his torso and arms. Almost his entire chest, back and upper arms were covered in large, purplish bruises.

"Allegretto…what…?"

Allegretto motioned towards the guards. "They got sea sick on the ship here. I guess they were frustrated with their weak stomachs." He laughed a little, but it was bitter.

Polka glared at the guards, who stood watching them suspiciously, like any minute Allegretto was going to leap up and over the fence. The blinked when Polka glared, all of them wondering why a pretty girl like her was associated - and romantically involved, even! - with the convict they had been put in charge of.

Polka turned back to Allegretto, who was leaning against the back of the bench, eyes closed. Her gaze wandered over his chest and she wondered what it would feel like to run her hands over it. He was certainly more muscular than he had been when she had last seen him.

She smiled sadly, then touched him lightly. "Allegretto, do you want me to heal those or not? Because it's kind of awkward when you're sitting like that."

Allegretto opened his eyes, turning his head to look at her. He straightened up. "Sorry. I just…I haven't felt like this is a long time."

She nodded. "I can guess. Can you just turn at little, face me?"

He shifted so he was facing her. She moved as close to him as she could so she wouldn't have to reach, then laid her hands gently on his chest. She could feel his heart beating under her right hand.

The soft orange glow enveloped her hands, then spread out, cocooning Allegretto's arms and torso. She felt him relax as the healing magic did its work and quickly the bruises began to fade, just like the ones on his face had. The glow disappeared once the magic had done its work, but Polka couldn't bring herself to move her hands, even though she knew she should.

But Allegretto didn't look like he noticed or even cared. Time slowed down as he studied her, emotions swirling in his eyes, before taking her arms gently and pulling her up against him. He lay back on the bench, bringing her with him. She kept her eyes on his face and her hands on his chest as she leaned down and kissed him gently. Allegretto slowly closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her bare back. He kissed her mouth and her neck and she smiled, closing her eyes in contentment.

Allegretto wasn't sure how much time had passed when they stopped kissing and simply lay on the bench together, looking at the moon which cast its silver glow on the courtyard.

He tightened his grip on Polka a little, whose head rested on his chest. He didn't ever want to let her go, he knew that much. Maybe Crescendo could manage to give him a full pardon…

Polka lifted her chin, looking up at his face. "Allegretto, how much longer do you have to…be in prison?"

Allegretto shrugged. "Crescendo said that he'd shorten my sentence. I started out with three years…with any luck I'll only be there another year."

She pushed herself up. "A year?!"

"Maybe more, maybe less…" he sighed, looking up at her and suddenly feeling completely helpless.

"How about six months? Would you have learned your lesson by then?" Polka asked, sounding desperate.

"I've already learned my lesson. I'll starve before I steal something again."

"Then couldn't Crescendo just lift your sentence?"

"He offered and I declined. I'm not so sure anymore though…" Allegretto returned his gaze to the moon.

"I'll ask him," Polka said, about to climb over him and off the bench.

Allegretto pulled her back. "Don't leave…I deserve what I got. All of it. Crescendo shortening my sentence is more grace than I deserve," he stated resolutely, despite the fear in his eyes over the rest of his stay in Ritardando's prison.

Polka sighed. "I'm going to miss you. Now that I've seen you again, I feel so…whole, and once you leave, I swear that gap's going to open up again…"

Allegretto forced a smile. "Don't think about that right now. How about we go back in? I want to say hi to everyone…they're all here, right?"

Polka nodded. "Of course. Crescendo and Serenade insisted. Jazz wasn't going to come, but he showed up anyway. I think Viola bribed him."

Allegretto laughed a little. "So I take it Viola and Falsetto settled who gets Jazz?"

Polka smiled. "Of course. Can you guess who ended up with him?"

"Viola, of course," Allegretto stated, a smile on his face as well, this time not forced.

Polka nodded. "Yes. She was very determined, much to my surprise." She crawled over him, getting off the bench and examining her dress. It was a little wrinkled, but she didn't care. She smoothed it out, put on her gloves which had been kicked off the bench and were lying on the ground, then picked up Allegretto's shirt. She smiled, pleased that it smelled like him.

He sat up and held out his hand. "Can I have that? Somehow I don't think Crescendo would be too pleased if I went back in without a shirt on."

Polka thought a moment then shook her head. "You can have it back once you catch me." She whirled around and began running back towards the doors, knowing that she didn't have a chance, but enjoying it none the less.

Allegretto smirked, then got to his feet and ran after her. He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to a stop. He hugged her tightly, then took his shirt. "Thank you very much."

She smiled widely as he let go of her and pulled on his shirt. He looked down at himself, then sighed. "It's all wrinkly." He attempted to smooth it out.

Polka laughed, pushing his hands away. She straightened out the bad wrinkles, adjusted the shirt, then nodded. "There you go."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

He took her hand and they walked back into the castle, right by the guards as if they didn't even exist.

The guards sighed and followed.

After an entire evening of dancing, drinking, and talking, Allegretto and Beat decided to head back up to their room, both completely exhausted, but both completely content.

A little bit of wine had helped Allegretto forget his situation and just focus on his friends. The guards disappeared in the crowd. Allegretto couldn't care less where they'd gone.

His friends had been completely sympathetic, all of them knowing what kind of person Allegretto was, having fought and traveled with him. Crescendo had given him a letter to give to the warden. It would shorten his sentence to only six months remaining. Allegretto was looking forward to giving that to the warden just to see his fury and annoyance.

Salsa had made Beat promise that as soon as Allegretto was out of prison, they would come visit her and March.

Jazz had offered Allegretto and Beat a place with him, Viola and Falsetto, and the two women had agreed with Jazz. Allegretto had promised he'd think about it. It sounded like a good idea to him, and Beat seemed enthusiastic.

They had said goodbye to their friends, then, as Beat went upstairs, Allegretto had pulled Polka aside and kissed her again. Viola and Falsetto had gone 'awww', but Allegretto and Polka had ignored them. After a goodbye and one more kiss they had separated, Polka standing in the foyer until Allegretto had disappeared up the stairs.

When Allegretto got to the room, Beat was already fast asleep on his bed, still wearing the clothes he had worn to the ball. Allegretto smiled and covered him with the blanket.

Allegretto changed quickly, then lay down on his bed. He was still pleasantly drowsy from the wine and was able to get to sleep quickly. His last thoughts before falling asleep were that he was glad he hadn't killed himself. He now had hope. He had friends, Polka loved him, and once he got out of prison, he'd have somewhere to go, and he'd hopefully find himself a job. He could get out of Ritardando and never see the people who had condemned and hated him again. A smiled formed on his face as thoughts of Polka took over his mind as he drifted into sleep. Yes, he most definitely had hope.

**So, I realized that this is not only the next chapter, but the end of the story. I hope you guys liked it. It wasn't supposed to be long, just emotional, and I hope that it at least sort of was :) Thanks for reading!**

**~theSunlitEarth  
**


End file.
